Two for two
by commasaywhat
Summary: Bella and Edward are dating different people, but end up trying to make each other jealous! Who will keep their cool the longest or reveil how they really feel! Who does Bella end up with? ALL human. BXJ EXT or not.


CHAPTER ONE

Bella POV

"ALICE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Where are all my clothes?!"

"Oh, I kind of threw them all out." Alice stated with an uncertain voice. "But look at it this way, now we get to go shopping and you won't have to wear anything from last season." She said with a smug smile playing at her lips. Devil woman!

Dang, that girl can give me such a crick in the neck, begin slow death. Why did she have to do this to me? I, Bella Swan, despise shopping, yet she insists taking me. How unfair is that? So totally not cool.

"But couldn't you have taken Rosalie shopping instead of throwing out all my clothes just to get me to go?" I asked pleadingly wanting to know the answer to her unjust ways.

" Silly silly Bella, all three of us are going. Who do you think I got to help me throw your repulsive stuff out? Definitely not Charlie although he did 'Ok' it. Anyways we have to go if we want to get a good head start." Alice beamed as she grabbed my hand and her car keys. "Rose said she would meet us there." As we hopped into her red convertible I just sighed. No point in arguing with her, once she made up her mind there was no changing it. Dang.

Well at least I can get some new books! Ha ha! "Oh, and Bella?"... "Hmmm?" "No book shopping until we are completely done with the clothes, unless you would prefer to go to the party next week naked?" Shoot! "No..." "Great" I have the worst luck; I would probably be even more embarrassing even with clothes on. Me and my klutziness! And to think my best friend won't even let me get what I want. How rude! Uggg, well at least I get to go have dinner with James later. Yes! My boyfriend is so cute.

We drove the rest of the way to the mall in a comfortable silence while listening to the radio. While Alice listened to the radio and I thought about whether or not I actually liked James. I mean we've been dating for a while but I start my senior year at a different school on Monday. Thanks to my mom Renee moving to Florida with her new husband Phil, I have to move in with my dad and start a new school. I am so going to miss La Push High School. But on the bright side now I get to go to school with Alice and Rosalie and their boyfriends. Their parents are friends with mine. Unfortunately neither of them have siblings.

Before I even realized we were there, Alice was dragging me out the door, through the parking lot, into the mall, past people staring funny at us, into her favorite store, Victoria Secret. Not to mention her babbling on and on about what stores we have to visit, and things to buy. I wonder, has anyone ever died from shopping. I hope not.

As we walked in, the first thing we saw was a tall blonde with model good looks, accompanied by an untouchable aura. Yes, that was Rose for ya. I couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy when I saw her, even though she was my other best friend.

This is going to be a long day...

Not even after the first three stores we had to go to the cars to drop our new stuff off. I of course, was thoroughly fed up with shopping as we walked back in. My feet hurt, I have a head ache and I can not longer lift my arms above my head. The things I do for my friends.

I couldn't help but wonder how all of us became best friends. I mean Alice is short with black spiky hair, she always gets what she wants, and has an unhealthy obsession for shopping. Rose on the other hand is tall, has blonde wavy hair down to her butt, and loves working on cars, though everyone should try to stay away from her when she is in a bad mood. She might just try to take your head off. Then of course there is me, very average height, average brown hair color half way down my butt, and average good looks. I am a very normal looking girl, while all my friends are beautiful. Yet some how all three of us became friends. I mean even when we were little they were beautiful. Not to mention that we have gorgeous boyfriends. Alice snagged this hottie named Jasper that can even calm her down. Then Rose has this hunk named Emmett, he is huge! And my boyfriend is James who is to die for yet some how I ended up with him.

No good for me though, is that I have been dating him for three years now, and he just graduated. I mean I love him; however, I love him as much as Jacob Black, my best guy friend. The only difference is that I kiss James. There is no spark anymore, come to think of it there never has been. Is that wrong? I mean-

"Bella? Bella? BELLA?!" Alice practically screamed in my ear. "Owww, you didn't have to yell, you over grown pixie." I said with a frown on my face.

"Bells, I've been trying to get your attention for almost five minutes now. It's like your not even here." Rose said with a suspicious look on her face. "You were thinking about James weren't you?

"Well, ummm no." I said uncertainly. Both Rose and Alice glared at me. I am such a bad liar. Truth be told I probably couldn't even lie to a five year old. I am so pathetic. "Ugggg... Fine, I was, but I don't want to talk about it right this second."

Sigh. "Bells, you need to get over your doubts or dump the dude." Alice stated matter of factly.

"Alice leave her alone! Besides we have all night to give her a make over and get her to spill the beans!"

I gulped; they always knew how to get to me.

While Rosalie and Alice talked about what they were going to do to me, I slowly inched away. I was no more than ten feet away before the first cries of 'Bella' were sent up. Oh crap! I turned and ran. No sooner that I did that, I ran smack into something hard and fleshy. So much for making it to Barns and Noble, that plan went out the window.

I heard two gasps from where I left Alice and Rosalie. Ugg. I feel like crud. Gathering my wits I look up to see what I hit. And there standing in front of me is a god. I blinked, stunned by his beauty. He is the most beautiful guy I have even seen. My jaw dropped.

He had a confused look on his face as he looked down to see what hit him. And there he saw me sitting on the floor with a shocked look on my face. A crooked grin spread across his face, accenting his beautiful green eyes and bronze hair that stuck up in just the right ways. My heart stopped for a full second. He was gorgeous.

I felt a blush creep up onto my face as he extended his hand to help me up. I am so stupid. I gave him a weak smile and took his hand. An electric shock went straight through my body as I gasped. It got harder to breath. "Ummmm... Thanks." Dang I am pathetic. I released his hand and he grinned wider. What did that shock mean?

"It's okay. What's your name?"

"Bella" Of course my bravery could only handle one word replies. God I wish I had Rose's confidence, but I guess then again that would come with being beautiful, and I am so not.

His grin faded in to a frown and I wondered why if I did anything, when two arms snaked around my waist and James whispered "This guy bothering you toots?" God I hated that nick name.

"No, I accidentally ran into him trying to get away from Rose and Alice." I pouted but still didn't take my eyes away from the gods green orbs, while saying it. I realized that he was glaring, not at me, but at James. Hummm... Wonder if they've met before?

"Well, I came to rescue my girlfriend because I thought she might want to go to dinner." James said to me but was looking at the god. Wait a minute did he just put emphasis on girlfriend? Oh my gosh! James is so jealous!!! I can work with this.

Just then a trashy blonde with too much make up on walked up and kissed the god on the cheek. I really need to find out his name so I can stop mentally calling him a god; though god does suit him. `

"Eddie Poo! Who are these two?" The little tramp asked. Well I guess that's his name, but I couldn't help but notice he winced at the nick name. The blonde didn't seem to notice. Hmmmm... He didn't seem to like it much. Sucker, that's what he gets for being so cute!

Wait a sec, did that slut just eye my boyfriend! Why I otta- "Hi my name is Tanya." She said extending a hand to me and James. She winked at him! Grrrr...

That BITCH!

"I'm James, little lady." she giggled at the new name. She then plastered a fake smile on her round face and introduced herself to me. Yah I saw right trough that one, but I smiled and greeted her in return.

Eddie Poo, however didn't seem to notice, or at least was used to it. She must do it often. Well, I for one was not. I may be mixed up with my feeling for James, but she didn't know that. Unfortunately I couldn't hit her for that, I mean other than that she has been nothing than nice; even though it was fake.

My anger and jealousy quickly took over my body and spun me around, and I started kissing James. But before I could mentally kick myself for my stupidity, he tightened his grip on my waist and parted my lips with his tongue.

Okay, so totally not doing this in public. I quickly pulled away and noticed Alice and Rose's shocked expressions as they began to walk up. Damn, I am never going to hear the end of this.

I slowly turned around, dreading what my god though, when James whispered "That was nice." Jeeez, men. Did I just call Eddie Poo my god? Crap. I looked at Eddie first. He had a slightly pained expression on his face, before it was quickly covered with the back of the blondes head. She covered his mouth with her lips and tongue.

Yuck, barf. Hasn't the skank heard of a room or maybe even a corner?

James cleared his throat and gave a light chuckle. I don't like his laugh, it's irritating. I just rolled my eyes.

Eddie Poo, okay I really need to find out his real name, pulled away first. He had lipstick all over his jaw. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. It was just too funny. He looked so cute like that, even though I wish it was my lipstick on his face. A small frown palyed at my lips, no Bella, don't think like that. You love James. Uggg... I talk to myself to much.

"Bella, James, come on Emmett and Jasper are waiting for us." Rose said as her and Alice finally got over their shock and approached. I just realized how late it was as my stomach growled at me, yelling "FEED ME!!!" I blushed crimson. Embarrassing...

As I was about to turn away, the tramp Tanya, preferably tramp, asked for my number so we could 'hang out" later. Damn, she was good. I'm way too nice for my own good. I reluctlently gave her my number, she wasn't anything but nice so I didn't have a good reason not to. I sighed and gave it to her.

She said she would call me later to 'hang out', and I nodded. I couldn't help but take one last peak at Eddie. He was slightly smiling. Hmmm... Wonder what for?

Oh he is cute in those blue jeans- No Bella snap out of it! Crap, this is so going to be hell trying not to look at him.

I'm DOOMED I tell ye!

Fuck.


End file.
